Spirits
by Morgan Stardust
Summary: Un ritual, varias almas, muchos sacrificios, ¿para qué?, para alcanzar la inmortalidad... pero esto puede traer el fin del mundo. Alguien debe impedirlo, ¿lograrán salvar este mundo? AU.Multiparing.Yaoi
1. El cazador y su presa

****Advertencia!:** **El siguiente fic contiene temática de aventura, tendrá Yaoi con las siguientes parejas que aparecerán conforme avance la trama: AlfredxArthur, GilbertxRoderich, LudwigxFeliciano, AntonioxLovino, BerwaldxTino, Simon (Dinamarca)xLukas (Noruega), IvánxYao; y contendrá insinuaciones o momentos de: KikuxArthur, GilbertxLudwig, VashxRoderich, FrancisxArthur, LovinoxFeliciano, SadiqxHeracles, entre otros que iré mencionando más adelante. Fic realmente largo, creo que por lo menos pasará los 20 capítulos, aun no lo sé.

**_Spirits_  
><strong>

**Introducción:** El cazador y su presa

-¿cómo podría explicarme correctamente...? creo que diría que soy un cazador, mi noble señor- hablaba un joven, no más de veinticinco años, aspecto serio y fino, usaba un par de brillantes gafas y su cabello oscuro ligeramente echado para atrás pero con unos cabellos rebeldes insistiendo en enmarcar su rostro

-justamente es lo que busco, Lord Edelstein... espero que pueda ayudarnos- aquel era un señor bastante mayor, asustado y cansado de vivir atormentado, así como tantos en este mundo y era- mi pueblo y yo le pagaremos lo que pida

-el precio es simbólico, únicamente cobraré por el material usado si es que lo hay... y claro, por supuesto que puedo ayudarlos, eso no lo dude, mi trabajo y el de aquellos bajo mi mando siempre es de calidad y garantizado- las dos personas se encontraban hablando en medio de una humilde sala, propiedad del mayor, en los límites del "Reino sin Rey"

Intercambiaron algunas palabras más, luego, Roderich Edelstein abandonó el lugar con su inseparable sirviente, un misterioso e intimidante hombre albino, cuyos ojos rojos parecían arder en fuego proveniente del mismo infierno.

-a estas personas las molesta un hombre lobo... encárgate de él, Gilbert- el de cabellera oscura dio aquella orden con su usual expresión seria en el rostro

-como digas, señorito- Gilbert pareció disolverse entre las sombras del lugar, mientras Roderich caminó lentamente hasta su carruaje, ya era casi media noche y la luna llena resplandecía iluminando toda la pequeña aldea

Para el amanecer el trabajo estaba hecho.

-sabes que podrías amasar una fortuna cobrando por esto, ¿verdad?- el albino estaba acostado en uno de los asientos del carruaje, el cual ya se encontraba en movimiento

-y tú sabes que eso no es correcto... mi familia, por generaciones a brindado este servicio, eliminar molestos entes mágicos y criaturas sobrenaturales para la tranquilidad de los humanos y el descanso eterno de las almas... no es algo para hacer dinero- Roderich era un joven sumamente serio y correcto, generalmente no se le ve perturbado, excepto cuando habla con Gilbert

-vamos... deja de ser un estirado por cinco minutos y piensa en las ganancias- la sonrisa del albino era algo que sin duda delataba su verdadera naturaleza, que claramente no era humana

-y lo dice un demonio, vaya tonto que eres Gilbert, no me extraña que mis antepasados no batallaran tanto en atraparte

-¡Ha! Eso fue un golpe de suerte... un demonio tan genial como yo no cae en esa clase de tretas- ahora desviaba sus rojas pupilas hacía el techo del transporte

-para mí que tu ambición fue más que tu poca inteligencia, firmaste un contrato hecho por humanos, de entrada esa era una mala idea para un demonio, luego no pareció que entendieras las condiciones del mismo

-claro que las entendía... sólo... bueno... ¡hicieron trampa!-no encontraba la manera de ganar esa discusión y eso lo desesperaba mucho, de hecho, siempre era así

-mis antepasados no hicieron trampa, fuiste un idiota al firmar y condenarte a ser fiel sirviente de la familia Edelstein hasta que uno de nosotros estuviera de acuerdo en darte su alma

-cualquier trato que implique ganar un alma es bueno, además, tarde o temprano...tú me darás tu alma- se había sentado y con su diestra rozado el mentón del de gafas

-vasta de tonterías- aparto de un manotazo la mano del demonio sobre su rostro- más importante que eso... debemos hablar del asunto de Sadiq Annan

-¿ese loco? Creía que le habías dicho que se fuera al diablo...- Gilbert permaneció sentado mirando por la ventana con la barbilla apoyada sobre su palma

-no dije eso... bueno, no con esas palabras vulgares... por otra parte, él no desistirá sólo porque no le ayudaré, continuará con el ritual-ahora Roderich lucía molesto y preocupado- si consigue todos los ingredientes...

-lo sabes bien, esto puede acarrear la destrucción del mundo entero- el demonio también se puso serio ante el tema- "El Reino sin Rey", "El Sagrado Reino de Oriente", "El Nuevo Reino" y "El Reino De las Arenas"... todo sería arrasado, no quedaría nada del mundo como lo conocemos ahora

-por eso nadie debe obtener la inmortalidad... y menos un idiota como Sadiq

-no te enfades tanto, señorito... lo detendremos, después de todo tú siempre puedes, con mi ayuda claro, porque sin mis grandiosas habilidades no sé donde estarías- terminó por reír de forma petulante

-lo malo es... yo sólo cuento contigo y con Elizabeta actualmente, y ese tipo tiene un mercenario y un hechicero de su parte

-no olvides al aprendiz de hechicero... y creo, sin equivocarme, que el Rey Gupta y el Rey Yao lo apoyan

-lo sé, así que necesito a un buen guerrero y un mago, también debo encontrar a los gemelos Vargas, el Vaticano ya me confirmo que puedo disponer de sus habilidades mágicas para mi búsqueda

-¿entonces qué quieres hacer primero?- ahora Gilbert jugaba con su espada, una hermosa y filosa arma que siempre portaba al cinturón

-el mago es mi prioridad, él deberá poder decirme más de lo que tú sabes al respecto... aun no me quedan claras muchas cosas, qué busca Sadiq y hasta qué punto podemos detenerlo- la mirada de Roderich reflejaba su inquietud

-mi buen amigo Francis sabe dónde encontrar a un mago...

-de ese charlatán y estafador no creería ni media palabra- estaba claro que a Roderich no le simpatizaba el aludido

-me temo que no tenemos opción si quieres avanzar rápido las cosas

-está bien... pero a partir del siguiente poblado tenemos que buscar caballeros, guerreros o cualquier hombre o mujer que sea capaz de pelear bien y tener el valor suficiente para enfrentar esto sin garantías de obtener algo a cambio, o de salir con vida- su mirada se perdió en el paisaje lleno de vegetación por el cual se transportaban

-de esa clase hay pocos-sonrió con burla el demonio- lo que quieres es un "Héroe"

-pues un héroe me buscarás... y un mago, luego me las arreglare sobre la marcha

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** eh~ capítulo corto y extraño... bueno, les explico que onda con esto: se trata de un intento de aventura medieval, o algo por el estilo, básicamente tenemos a Roderich en el papel de un cazador de fuerzas sobrenaturales, a Gilbert como un demonio atado al austriaco, y una geografía fácilmente hecha por Alfred o un mono, no sabría decirles. Este mundo se divide en cuatro reinos ya mencionados, "El Reino sin Rey", "El Sagrado Reino de Oriente", "El Nuevo Reino" y "El Reino De las Arenas", no hay que ser un genio para saber a que lugares me refiero con ello XD, de cualquier modo, toda duda que tengan se las aclararé con gusto. Como supondrán algunos, cada personaje desempeña cierto rol importante y único, así como Gilbert es el demonio, irán saliendo varios personajes más (o creo que todos los que salen en Hetalia), es obvio quien es el espadachín, y posiblemente se delata solo el mago XD

No debería estar publicando esto, ¿por qué?, fácil, no tengo ningún capítulo hecho, y tengo andando el fic "The Last Week", pero tranquilos, este fic me lo llevaré más tranquilo, algo así de una actualización cada diez días, mientras el otro fic lo actualizaré como salgan los caps, que sería como algo así de cada tres días o cuando **Yaoist Secret **este detras de mi queriendo matarme XD

Espero les guste, recuerden que tratándoce de mi tendremos muerte y drama garantizados XD

Por favor dejen reviews y sugerencias :D


	2. Nuevos aliados

**_Spirits_  
><strong>

**Cap. 1:** Nuevos aliados

El antiguo y gastado carruaje había detenido su marcha después de varias horas, ahora se encontraba en un poblado de mayor tamaño, con varios establecimientos y plazas, así mismo, la gente que lo habitaba como los viajeros se paseaban por las calles.

-veamos… ¿Dónde podría encontrar guerreros valientes?-Roderich estaba parado justo a la mitad de una plazuela. Necesitaba encontrar cuanto antes, por lo menos, aun aliado más, uno que como Gilbert dijera antes, fuera un héroe.

-la tienes difícil, señorito… por dinero la gente hace lo que sea, pero tú no ofreces nada… más bien todo lo contrario, quien se une a ti tiene todas las de perder hasta la vida- el demonio terminó riendo de la forma particular en que suele hacerlo

-lo creas o no… incluso en estos tiempos complicados, hay personas con valores, fuerza y determinación, caballeros con principios-no hace falta decir que Roderich se consideraba uno de esos hombres idealistas que no se preocupan tanto por ganar dinero, se ocupa más de ahorrar el que tiene y ver por las buenas acciones que puede realizar.

Casi confirmando sus palabras, en ese momento una jovencita gritó, la causa, un corpulento hombre le arrebató una pequeña bolsa que posiblemente contenía todo el dinero de la damisela.

-¡Alto ahí, despreciable ladrón!-entre toda las personas que no parecían tener el valor de enfrentar aquella injusticia una voz se hizo escuchar, el dueño de estas palabras era un joven alto, de vivaces ojos azules, radiante sonrisa y rubia cabellera. El joven portaba una armadura ligera pero resistente, una rasgada y deteriorada capa, y el toque final era una espada de doble filo bien enfundada a la cintura- regrésale su dinero a la joven… o enfrenta las consecuencias de tus malos actos ente mi espada- dicho lo último desenfundó su arma y la apuntó sin titubeo alguno directo al hombre

-¡un pelele como tú no me da órdenes!-el sujeto traía una espada corta que también empuñó ante lo que consideró una provocación

Todas las personas se arremolinaron con rapidez tal como espectadores, entre ellos, Gilbert y Roderich estaban dispuestos a ver si el más joven era a quien buscaban. Sin más palabras los dos contrincantes se arrojaron a la batalla. El ladrón era fuerte, así que no dudó en levantar su espada y poner toda su fuerza en un poderoso sablazo vertical, mas no contaba con que su oponente era ágil, y sumamente habilidoso, en unos cuantos pasos evadió el ataque, lo desarmó y le propinó un potente golpe en el estomago con el mango de la espada de doble filo.

-¿ves lo que pasa cuando no eres una buena persona?- el de ojos azules recogió la bolsa de dinero y se la entregaba a su propietaria mientas hablaba al sujeto tendido en el suelo por el dolor en el abdomen

-muchas gracias…

-¡no hay de qué! Sólo hice lo que cualquier héroe haría

Gilbert estaba boquiabierto, Roderich podía tener tanta suerte, le hacía pensar que si su joven amo deseara tocar en ese momento el piano del cielo le caería uno intacto para que así cumpliera su deseo; era simplemente increíble que hubieran encontrado al dichoso héroe.

-disculpe…mi nombre es Roderich Edelstein, y me interesa habla con usted- el de gafas se había acercado y llamado la atención del espadachín posando su mano sobre su hombro

-oh está bien, me llamo Alfred F Jones, y preferiría que me llamases simplemente Alfred… no me gustan los formalismos y esas cosas aburridas- bueno, no podía ser totalmente perfecto, o eso pensó Roderich ante su falta de modales

-de acuerdo… veras, Alfred-de alguna manera le era incomodo llamarlo por su nombre, sentía que estaba faltando a sus principios-ahora mismo tengo un trabajo, realmente importante, en el que me gustaría incluirte

-¿trabajo?... me temo que no me interesa ganar dinero-Alfred sonreía tan ampliamente que Roderich no pudo evitar curvar un poco sus labios contagiado, por su parte Gilbert miraba la escena pensando en cuan equivocado podía él estar, los humanos no solían ser tan nobles como su amo.

-tu respuesta me complace, era justo lo que esperaba de un compañero-recuperando su seriedad, el de cabellera oscura acomodó sus gafas y prosiguió tras aclararse la garganta-Alfred, el trabajo del que hablo no ofrece más ganancia que la satisfacción de salvar al mundo

Bingo. Había dado justo en el punto débil de aquel joven espadachín-¿de verdad?... ¡Eso suena genial!- el entusiasmo se veía reflejado en sus ojos azules, casi como si viera realizados sus sueños de ser reconocido en todo el mundo como un héroe

-si te interesa podemos continuar esta conversación en privado- Roderich sabía que ya era un hecho llevarse al joven consigo. El rubio asintió enérgicamente y siguió a los otros dos hasta un carruaje, sobre él, una joven de largo cabello castaño parecía perderse en los cielos-Elizabeta… baja por favor.

La castaña sonrió y de un salto perfecto aterrizó justo a la puerta del vehículo-¿qué se le ofrece, joven Edelstein?

-prrrrff-se burló el demonio ante la reverencia de la chica y ésta, inesperadamente y sorprendiendo a Alfred, le propino un codazo tan fuerte que le sacó todo el aire al de ojos rojos que pronto terminó en el piso

-Elizabeta, te presento a Alfred F Jones, de ahora en adelante viajará con nosotros-habló Roderich. Gilbert estaba tirado en el piso… siendo ignorado por todos, incluso por el recién llegado

-gusto en conocerla, pero llámame Alfred por favor- estrechó la mano que amablemente ella le tendió y parecía asombrado de Elizabeta una vez más-wow que fuerte

-oh lo siento, Al… en ocasiones no mido mi fuerza-se disculpó realmente apenada

-Elizabeta no es humana-comenzó a explicar el joven Edelstein mientras Alfred frotaba su mano adolorida por el apretón-ella es una quimera creada por mis antepasados, posee increíble fuerza y resistencia, pero para mí es parte de la familia, así que debes respetarla

-no hay problema, la trataré como a una dama distinguida-aseguró guiñando uno de sus profundos ojos azules, la quimera no pudo menos que ruborizarse ligeramente

Terminadas las presentaciones los tres hombres subieron al carruaje y Elizabeta retomó su puesto y de inmediato puso a los caballos en marcha-ahora sí podemos hablar-Roderich lucía casi sombrío, tanto así, que incluso su demoniaco sirviente tomó una postura seria

-parece un caso de vida o muerte, ¿no?-Alfred, estaba dejando claro que incluso en momentos de tensión afloraba su natural humor

-podría decirse… algunos detalles no me quedan claros, pero te contaré lo que sé. Días atrás, casi un mes, un hombre llamado Sadiq Annan fue a verme a mi mansión, cerca de los límites del Reino sin Rey. Él quería contratarme para realizar una cacería especial, me pedía capturar las almas de seis presas sobre naturales de cada elemento, agua, tierra, viento, fuego, luz y oscuridad. No sé en qué consiste el ritual para el cual requiere esos ingredientes, pero sí sé que brindará la inmortalidad a quien lo complete, y eso… traerá la destrucción del mundo

El espadachín tenía el semblante un niño intrigado al escuchar un cuento de hadas-asombroso… de dónde vengo nadie cree ya en esas cosas tontas, pero supongo que aquí, un lugar tan viejo, eso es tomado por verdad-Alfred ignoró por completo la expresión molesta de su contratante y la risa ahogada del demonio al escuchar sus palabras

-palabras tan irrespetuosas me hacen pensar que provienes del Nuevo Reino-también trataba de pasar por alto la forma de expresarse tan despectiva del espadachín

-así es, he cruzado el océano en busca de aventuras tan asombrosas que en todo el mundo se conozca el nombre de Alfred F Jones-dijo con total convicción al chocar su puño derecho contra el pectoral de su armadura-oye… ¿entonces tú te dedicas a esas cosas mágicas?

-s-sí… básicamente a la caza de entes sobrenaturales-el de cabello oscuro sabía que tenía que acostumbrarse a esa manera de hablar de Alfred, en el fondo le gustaba pensar que no lo hacía por molestar, sólo era un pueblerino ignorante, pero esa no era su culpa.

-¿y sabes mucho de cosas mágicas?

-¿a qué viene tanta maldita pregunta?-fue Gilbert quien habló en un intento de colarse en la platica

-bueno… la verdad hay algo más que me trajo a este reino-increíblemente Alfred dejó su infantil sonrisa y se mostró serió- desde que nací, he tenido esto-de entre sus ropas, colgado al cuello, sacó un dije aparentemente hecho de plata, tenía la forma de una pequeña espada envuelta en alas-nadie sabe por qué, y no importa lo que pase siempre regresa a mi

-permíteme ver…-Alfred se quitó la cadena y le entregó el dije al joven Edelstein, este le observó, no parecía nada especial. Curioso, enredó la cadena al dije y sin más lo arrojó por la ventana. El espadachín no parecía perturbado en lo más mínimo. Gilbert estaba a punto de decir que todo aquello no era más que un fraude, pero casi se ahoga cuando un ligero resplandor azul, acompañado de una luz blanca, apareció al frente de Alfred, acercándose hasta su pecho y al extinguirse dejó ver al dije intacto colgando nuevamente del cuello del joven de ojos azules- interesante…

-quisiera saber por qué lo tengo, qué significa o si tiene alguna función… es por eso que también hice este viaje-Alfred acomodó la pieza de plata bajo sus ropas

-creo que podremos resolverlo cuando la crisis en la que nos encontramos termine- Roderich también quería saber las respuestas a todas esas preguntas, porque al parecer su espadachín tenía más secretos de los que imaginaba, pero de nueva cuenta no le tomo mucha importancia, Alfred demostraría quien era en realidad por sus acciones y hasta el momento estaba fichado como un buen chico- ahora mismo nos dirigimos a mi mansión, es espaciosa así que puedes tomar una habitación como tuya, claro que, la mayoría del tiempo la pasaremos viajando

-claro, no hay problema, y… ¿A dónde iremos primero?-cuestionó poniéndose cómodo en el asiento que ocupaba

-primero iremos a la mansión por algunas cosas, luego nos espera un viaje de tres días hasta un gran pueblo cerca de los grandes campos

Alfred sonrió de lado-ya sé dónde… el lugar es conocido por ser la guarida de un montón de criminales

-así es, y de hecho iremos a ver a uno de ellos-dijo Roderich sin estar contento con la idea

-no llames criminal a mí amigo Francis-reclamó Gilbert

-¿Francis "le pervers" Bonnefoy?-dijo Alfred casi riendo burlón

-ese mismo desagradable sujeto-acepto Roderich aun descontento con la idea de recurrir al pervertido estafador de lacia y rubia cabellera-…Gilbert asegura que él tiene información de dónde encontrar a un mago, y aun que me pase, también sería de ayuda tenerlo como aliado, porque podrá ser un despreciable estafador, pero también es conocido por tener buena información de los bajos mundos

-eso sólo si llegas a su precio-por alguna razón el de ojos rojos parecía casi orgulloso de que así fuera aquel sujeto

-bueno… si no puedes con el enemigo únetele, siempre y cuando me dé la información que necesito le pagaré- el joven de gafas no solía pagarle a nadie, muy contadas sus excepciones, y como dijo, si el tal Francis tenía la información correcta no le quedaría de otra

La conversación no paró ahí, por mucho rato más Alfred les contó a los otros dos cuanto había hecho desde que dos años atrás llegará al Reino sin Rey, y además habló de una pequeña incursión en los límites del Reino de las Arenas. Gilbert se aburría mucho, no le gustaba no ser el centro de atención, y menos cuando se trataba de la atención de su joven amo. El joven Edelstein comenzaba a hacerse una idea de cómo era el espadachín, sin duda sabía cómo pelear, incluso tenía buenos principios, pero pensaba que le hacía falta una verdadera motivación para hacerlo, que no fuera simplemente porque podía o por mera diversión, le hacía falta ese algo que forja a los verdaderos héroes; pero igual aun le faltaba madurar, y quizá otra cosa, como una especie de inspiración, sólo eso, y entonces el propio Roderich le insistiría en que se quedara con él como socios.

Entre una cosa y otra, cerca de alguna hora de la madrugada, llegaron a la antigua mansión de la familia Edelstein. El lugar era fácilmente etiquetado como tenebroso, hasta cierto punto elegante y con ese toque sofisticado de tiempos de antaño. Enorme y majestuosa, emblema de la opulencia que caracterizaba a la familia del joven de oscuros cabellos. Por dentro no era menos que esplendida, espaciosa y lujosa. Lo primero que te recibía al entrar por aquel inmenso par de puertas era una fina escalinata doble, donde al centro se encontraba colgado y adornado, el escudo de la familia.

-wow… este lugar es genial, no se parece en nada a los castillos del Nuevo Reino-Alfred se paró a la mitad de la sala, justo a los pies de los escalones-¿es tú escudo familiar?-señalo aquel, que en efecto era un escudo

-no precisamente… ese escudo tiene como insignia el águila negra, que representa a este idiota-dijo el dueño del lugar señalando a su sirviente, el cual parecía ofendido pero lo disimulaba bien- también se conoce a la familia por el águila bicéfala, y hace decenas de años con una sólida torre

Como ya era tarde, y al día siguiente saldrían nuevamente de viaje, todos se retiraron a descansar. Alfred tomó como suya una habitación del segundo piso, una no demasiado grande, con una cama suave y confortable, en la cual le fue fácil conciliar el sueño. El equipaje del espadachín era únicamente su arma y un poco de ropa y dinero en un viejo costal. Tenía una interesante costumbre, que era dormir con su espada cerca, era lo más común en ciertos viajeros, básicamente por protección

* * *

><p>En los días que duró la travesía, los hombres continuaron charlando sobre los planes a futuro con el problema que enfrentaban, Roderich explicó su miedo a que Sadiq tuviera recursos ilimitados proporcionados por el Rey Yao y el Rey Gupta. Claro que lo más seguro, en cuanto al monarca del Sagrado Reino de Oriente, era que le tuviera amenazado o le hubiera engañado, porque la principal oferta de aquel hombre de seguro era proporcionarle a sus socios la inmortalidad, pero eso al Rey Yao no podía interesarle<p>

-¿y por qué?-preguntó Alfred

-porque el Rey Yao ya tiene cierta inmortalidad… él es un dragón legendario, que gobierna sobre esa tierra por supuesto mandato divino, venerado como un dios por su pueblo, simplemente no le puede interesar la inmortalidad

-vaya… un dragón-y en la imaginación de Alfred pudo vislumbrar una gran criatura semejante a un dinosaurio-es difícil pensar en un dragón gobernando un reino…

-no creas que tiene la apariencia de una criatura o monstruo… cuando te dedicas, como yo, a combatir este tipo de cosas, aprendes que los entes mágicos no siempre se ven así, de hecho la mayoría tienen aspecto humano, y sólo cuando usan al máximo sus poderes toman su verdadera forma, y hay algunos que ni así… realmente te sorprendería- decía Roderich mirando de soslayo al demonio, sabiendo que ese no era su verdadero aspecto

-bueno, basta de palabrería… ya estamos llegando-informó el de ojos rojos, quien como siempre, miraba por la ventana tratando de no pensar en el hecho de ser ignorado por los otros dos

Pronto el carruaje paró, justo antes del pueblo-bajaremos aquí… el lugar que buscamos está fuera de este nido de ladrones- luego de eso, los tres caballeros caminaron por entre la maleza, donde aún podía ser visible lo que fuera un camino, que ahora se encontraba tan descuidado que ya no era posible que ningún transporte con ruedas pasara por ahí.

No se encontraban muy lejos del camino principal cuando estaban frente a una construcción, posiblemente tan antigua y grande como la mansión Edelstein, pero con la abrupta diferencia de estar totalmente descuidada, dejada a su suerte ante las inclemencias de la naturaleza, rodeada por enredaderas y espesa vegetación, sin embargo, en aquel escenario descuidado, donde el jardín se apreciaba espantoso, resaltaban unos cuantos arbustos de rosas rojas, en perfecto estado, ahí, justo al frente de la entrada pasando la deteriorada fuente.

-¡Francis!-gritó Gilbert posándose frente a las rosas, pero sin pisar uno solo de los escalones que daban a la entrada-¡MALDICIÓN, FRANCIS!

En el interior del lugar se comenzó a escuchar un ruido fácilmente interpretado como el de al menos seis cerraduras, candados y cadenas. Sólo después de que el ruido cesara, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre joven, de lacios cabellos que rozaban sus hombros, su apariencia no iba para nada con aquel lugar, porque él lucía bastante bien, a la moda y elegante, aseado y listo, como si estuviera esperando invitados o posiblemente estuviera a punto de salir. Ahora que, Gilbert, y cualquiera que le conociera bien, sabrían que Francis siembre procuraba verse bien.

-bonjour~ pero que sorpresa… mi buen amigo Gilbo y su dueño, ah, pero no están solos, traen a ese apuesto joven con ustedes…-dijo Francis mientras movía una serie de cuerdas junto a la puerta y después bajo a saludar amistosamente al demonio

-venimos por negocios-Roderich no perdería su tiempo en alharaca innecesaria por parte del rubio más lacio

-no seas tan frio conmigo… sabes que nos conocemos desde hace mucho, además, te creía con mejores modales, o ¿no piensas presentarme a tu amigo?-Francis había saltado de una forma extraña hasta poner nervioso al joven espadachín, sólo por el hecho de tenerlo demasiado cerda, muy cerca para el gusto del joven del otro continente

-s-soy Alfred F Jones… y tú debes ser Francis-Alfred le empujó un poco, y como advertencia, posó su diestra sobre el mango de su espada

-…de acuerdo, no soy tu tipo… y la verdad ni tú el mío, así que lo mejor será que entre nosotros no existan besos y abrazos…claro, sólo si no quieres-la mirada furtiva de Francis era suficiente para que Alfred no le quisiera cerca-en fin… pasen, y con gusto atenderé sus peticiones

Los viejos amigos caminaron prácticamente abrazados al frente, mientras Roderich y Alfred les seguían y hablaban por lo bajo.

-siempre se comporta así… no te lo tomes tan apecho-le dijo el de gafas a su espadachín

-lo sé, pero hay algo en él que no me gusta, además el aspecto de este lugar, las múltiples cerraduras… y la trampa de la escalera-Alfred permanecía alerta, revisando cada rincón del lugar con la mirada

-te diste cuenta de la trampa en las escaleras, eso me agrada… él pone todo eso para que no le roben las pocas cosas que no ha malbaratado o perdido en apuestas, se dedica a eso, apostar, engañar, e incluso me atrevo a decir violar… pero eso gracias al cielo no me consta- el joven realmente estaba contento de que por el rudo trato que siempre le había tenido no había sufrido de los acosos de ese tipejo

-¿y… de que se trata, amigo Rod?-Francis tomaba asiento, igual que todos, en la hermosa sala de despintadas paredes

-no soy tu amigo-aseguró Roderich antes que nada-necesito saber dónde encontrar a un mago, y si de casualidad sabes donde puedan estar los gemelos Vargas, también se agradece

-vas por algo grande, ¿no?... te diré qué haremos… te cobraré una buena cantidad por llevarte en persona con el mago, es un poco testarudo y no hará caso a menos que yo esté con ustedes, y entonces te diré qué ha pasado con los Vargas… por mitad de precio-mientras hablaba, había servido copas de vino a sus invitados, claro que sólo Gilbert la aceptó

-tengo un trato mejor…-se acomodó las gafas y suspiró, no pensó en tener que hacer algo así alguna vez- te daré la mitad de mi fortuna-Alfred no sabía con exactitud cuánto era eso, pero sin duda debería ser una cantidad asombrosa ya que Gilbert escupió el vino que bebía y al pervertido casi se le salen los ojos

-oh mon dieu… ¿qué pretendes pedirme por una cantidad así?-Francis fingió tener algo de pudor ante eso

-tú no vales eso, claro… pero quiero todo cuanto sepas, y para ello necesito que me acompañes, no sólo a buscar al mago o a los Vargas, si no de ahora en adelante hasta resolver "cierto asunto"-el espadachín entendía que Francis no era de la confianza del joven de gafas, porque evitaba constantemente el decirle cualquier información sobre el problema

-de eso se trataba, quieres que arriesgue mi preciada vida… -Francis meditaba, porque sí deseaba todo ese dinero, además no le vendría mal un rato de diversión fuera de ese lugar-digamos que acepto… he de suponer que me pagaras al terminar con esto, pero quisiera una cosa más… quiero el derecho a quedarme con aquello que considere valioso

-cualquier tesoro que encontremos es tuyo siempre y cuando no interfiera con el trabajo

-en ese caso tenemos un trato, Roderich-ambos hombres estrecharon manos, sellando el pacto

-más te vale que por esa cantidad de dinero no te atrevas a mentirme, o haré que él te corte la cabeza-amenazó Roderich señalando con sus ojos al espadachín

-no tienes de que preocuparte, cuando hay riqueza de por medió puedo ser el hombre más fiel que te puedas imaginar… así que, siguiendo con el tema ¿de qué se trata todo esto?

Por varios minutos se explicó nuevamente el asunto de Sadiq y la supuesta cacería que había comenzado. Francis, serio, escuchó cada detalle, casi sin interrumpir.

-…loco tonto… ni yo soy tan imprudente para buscar una cosa así-los ojos azules del rubio mayor se encontraban perdidos en alguna parte del piso, buscaba asimilar toda la información que le acababa de ser revelada-definitivamente necesitamos a Arthur en esto, además de los Vargas… pero con eso tenemos un problema

-¿de qué hablas?-Roderich había fruncido el ceño

-ahora que estoy en esto me siento tan hundido como tú… por eso me preocupa no tener idea de donde está Feliciano

-¿Quiénes son los Vargas de quien tanto hablan?-interrumpió Alfred con genuina curiosidad

Roderich procuró no molestarse por la intromisión y le contestó-espero que conozcas la organización religiosa conocida como "El Vaticano"-el espadachín asintió silencioso-bien… los Vargas, desde pequeños fueron tomados como propiedad de esta organización, ellos tienen una habilidad especial muy particular… pueden percibir y atraer energía, es difícil de explicar, pero puedes imaginarlos como imanes, uno atrae energía positiva y el otro negativa, y es fácil para ellos localizar cualquier fuerza que se les pida… por eso, se procuraba tenerlos separados, aun cuando entre ellos se atraen

-como imanes… que increíble-dijo Alfred, asombrado una vez más por ese misterioso mundo en que se estaba metiendo

-el caso es…-continuó Francis- que nada se sabe de Feliciano, por Lovino no te preocupes, está con Antonio, no muy lejos de aquí

-tendrás que contarme todo lo que sepas de Feliciano en el camino, ahora mismo tenemos prisa, lo sabes bien-ante eso, Francis se paró y al poco rato regreso con una maleta, listo para irse

Caminaron devuelta al carruaje. Al llegar, Elizabeta amenazó con golpearlo al primer intento de éste de querer hacerle algo pervertido, así fuera echar un simple vistazo cuando ella se cambiara de ropa.

* * *

><p><em>Cuatro días después…<em>

-una cantina… debía imaginarlo de un conocido tuyo-En el cielo de aquella gran ciudad portuaria se podían apreciar los últimos rayos de sol.

-Arthur no bebe muy a menudo, deberías verlo como se pone con algunas copas encima, en realidad él me dijo que, si necesitaba algo, podía localizarlo aquí-Francis, y los otros tres entraron a la cantina. Era un sitio pintoresco, con un ambiente agradable y una clientela compuesta de viejos marineros y uno que otro joven corpulento buscando algo de acción

-disculpe-llamó al tabernero que, dándole la espalda, acomodaba unas botellas en la estantería-buscó a Arthur Kirkland

El tabernero, de aspecto terrible, le miró de arriba abajo y luego a sus compañeros-pregúntale a ella…-dijo señalando a una mesera que recogía tarros vacíos de una mesa al otro lado del bar

-señorita, aun cuando creo que este no es un lugar adecuado para una bella dama como usted, espero que pueda ayudarme-Francis había puesto una cara seductora apenas vio a la chica de largo cabello rubio, buen cuerpo y brillantes ojos verdes.

-¿qué diablos quieres, barbudo?-la chica había dejado su charola sobre la mesa y le encaraba, acostumbrada al acoso de los clientes

-buscamos a Arthur Kirkland, soy un viejo amigo… Francis Bonnefoy- Alfred se aguantaba la risa por la cara del otro rubio al ser cruelmente rechazado

-¿para qué lo buscan?-preguntó la chica, con la mirada clavada en Roderich y compañía

-yo soy quien le busca… pero sólo hablare de mis razones con él-fue rudo, pero cortes

La mujer le hizo algunas señas al tabernero, llevó la charola repleta de tarros a la barra, y donde mismo, dejó su mandil-acompáñenme por favor-antes de salir, ella tomó una capa para abrigarse. Caminaron hasta lo más profundo del callejón al lado de la taberna-perdona por desconfiar… pero si vienen con este tipo no puede ser nada bueno, así que… o me dicen de que se trata o nadie hablará con Arthur

-tampoco confió en él-dijo Roderich-así que… sólo puedo decirte que mis intenciones son buenas, altruistas y de ninguna manera busco perjudicar a nadie… bueno, a nadie que no lo merezca

-entiendo…-la chica meditó muy bien aquello, dio unos cuantos pasos dubitativos, y frotó su rostro. Y al siguiente instante, dio vuelta a su capa, cambiando de forma por completo, dejando ver, a un joven de revueltos cabellos rubios, de ojos igualmente verdes y un cuerpo delgado-yo soy Arthur Kirkland, conocido como el último de los grandes magos, discípulo de Merlín y famoso por hacer ilusiones

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** hola… realmente siento actualizar hasta ahora, la única razón que tengo es que me cuesta mucho trabajo escribir esta historia, pero igual la amo y quiero verla terminada cuanto antes, es algo que me emociona mucho, porque el sólo imaginar la trama completa es genial y además sería mi primera historia de verdad larga, por eso me demoro mucho, porque la quiero hacer bien

Bueno… ¿qué les pareció el primer capítulo después de la introducción? A mí me gustó, me da un poco de miedo pensar que ya se vienen ciertas escenas de acción, y esas nunca se me han dado bien, pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Me gusta imaginar a Alfred como un chico curioso y hasta cierto punto escéptico, y a Gilbert como el clásico chico enamorado que no dice una palabra aun cuando se muere de celos XD

Arthur acaba de aparecer, eso me llena de ansias, ya quisiera llegar a ciertas partes donde comienza el romance con Alfred, pero tengo que ser paciente igual que ustedes, porque aún faltan muchos capítulos para eso, o quien sabe, quizá no tanto

Francis es todo un pervertido, ya saben, nada fuera de lo usual en él, ya luego se sabrá más de su pasado, de por qué su casa está así y por qué las rosas frente a la fuente

Sé que lo de Feliciano y Lovino quizá no se entienda bien, espero poder explicarlo mejor en el siguiente capítulo donde ya aparece Lovino

**Próximo Capítulo:** _El ritual que nadie debía conocer_

Roderich, desconfiando por ser un conocido de Francis, le pide a Arthur una prueba de que es un mago autentico. Una vez satisfecho con la demostración del mago, pregunta más sobre el extraño ritual, Arthur parece muy preocupado ¿tan malo es lo que busca Sadiq? ¿en qué consiste el ritual?

Dejen reviews por fa! :D


	3. El ritual que nadie debía conocer

**_Spirits_  
><strong>

**Cap. 2:** El ritual que nadie debía conocer

-Wow… esa cosa con la capa fue genial-Alfred, sin aviso alguno, revisaba por debajo de la capa del mago

-Podrías dejas de hacer eso… -una venita saltaba en la frente de Arthur al decir eso, pero al estar distraído con el espadachín, cierto movimiento del pervertido le tomó por sorpresa

-Debí suponer que eras tú mon amour…-dijo Francis al tomarle del mentón, provocando que se pusiera rojo el mago y le mirará enfadado

-Si no me sueltas te patearé el trasero ahora mismo-y de un manotazo se quitó la mano de Francis de encima-lamento que vieran eso… ¿de qué se trata aquello que a nadie más podían decir?

-De la misma manera que has desconfiado de nosotros por venir con Francis, ahora soy yo quien te pide una prueba de que eres un verdadero mago-Roderich le miró desafiante y el mago le regresó la mirada

-Me parece justo… ¿qué clase de prueba quieres? ¿Magia ofensiva, defensiva o mi especialidad?-Arthur sonaba muy confiado y de alguna manera eso le gustaba al cazador

-Siéntete libre de hacer lo que gustes…-todos esperaban atentos a cualquier movimiento de ese mago de ojos verdes

-Haré algo grande para que no les quede duda alguna-entonces, Arthur se quitó el arete colgante que portaba en la oreja derecha, transformándolo en un báculo. El objeto era corto, con unos brillantes cristales blancos en la punta.

Luego, chasqueó los dedos de su mano izquierda, acción que provocó que su sombra se moviera, desplazándose por el piso hasta desprenderse de sus pies y luego levantándose, formando otro ser idéntico, pero de profundos ojos negros.

-¡Starlight!-llamó, y de la nada llegó volando una estrella del tamaño de la palma de su mano-transfórmate en espejo, por favor-la pequeña estrella obedeció y tomó la forma de un espejo dorado de cuerpo completo, donde ahora Arthur se reflejaba. El mago extendió su mano hacía el reflejo y del espejo salió esa misma mano para tomarse de la que le era ofrecida, de la misma forma salió todo el reflejo del mago, dando ahora un total de tres.

-La triada está completa…-dijo Arthur, y su sombra y reflejo se tomaron de las manos con él, formando un triángulo entorno al báculo que ahora flotaba- ilusión de alto grado: ¡invisibilis!-los tres se iluminaron y todo a su alrededor comenzó a desaparecer

-¿Qué diablos…?- Gilbert miraba como la ciudad entera desaparecía dejando solo a sus acompañantes. Para cuando la magia dejó de actuar toda la ciudad con sus habitantes había dejado de ser visible.

-Ya veo que tu magia es real-dijo Roderich mientras el espadachín y el demonio trataban de comprobar si los edificios seguían ahí, cosa de la que dolorosamente se dieron cuenta al chocar con un muro invisible

-Fue todo un gusto hacerte una demostración-Arthur y sus copias le reverenciaron

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-dijo Alfred acercándose al mago

-Es una ilusión… mi especialidad, la magia blanca que engaña a los sentidos, en este caso sólo es visual-mientras hablaba, el reflejo regresaba al espejo y se desvanecía dentro, y la sombra recobraba su forma a los pies del de ojos verdes

-¿Y eso?-siguió preguntando curioso el joven Jones al ver la estrella volver a su forma

Arthur tenía una expresión fastidiada-…

-Te pido le tengas paciencia, él viene del Nuevo Reino y no conoce la magia-el de cabellera oscura le pidió ese favor mientras acomodaba sus gafas-además tenemos asuntos importantes de que hablar…

-Adelante, dime la razón para requerir mis servicios- dicho eso chasqueó los dedos y la ciudad se hizo visible una vez más

-Espero que tú seas capaz de darme más detalles sobre un ritual que requiere el sacrificio de un alma de cada elemento

-…N-No me jodas-la expresión de Arthur era de puro terror, palideciendo y ensombreciendo su rostro-¿dime donde escuchaste eso?

-Me temo que es un hombre llamado Sadiq Annan quien busca esos ingredientes, él ya tiene aliados, pero… lo que de verdad quiero saber es ¿en qué consiste ese ritual?-Roderich veía como el mago no salía de su asombro, como si le hubieran dicho la cosa más terrible del mundo

-Mierda… ese no es un ritual-dijo Arthur y por su rostro ya caían pequeñas gotas de sudor frio-es una profecía antigua, sobre el fin del mundo

Todos los presentes se miraron los unos a los otros. El problema era más grande de lo que imaginaban, y eso que Alfred pensaba que Edelstein exageraba.

-_¿Por qué ahora…?-_pensaba el mago una y otra vez-maldición… les contaré todo-intentó tranquilizarse-la profecía cuenta que en un momento especial, se revelarán los ingredientes y los pasos a seguir para alcanzar la inmortalidad… esos ingredientes son las almas de unos sacrificios en específico, no puede ser cualquiera, tienen que ser las almas más brillantes de cada elemento: agua, fuego, viento, tierra, oscuridad y luz; en ese orden-cerró los ojos con pesar y continuó- para atrapar esas almas es necesario primero reunir unas gemas especiales para contenerlas… y para ser activadas se debe ofrecer "el cuerpo sin alma" y "el alma sin cuerpo"

-Entiendo-Roderich asimilaba la información- pero… dices que es una profecía, lo que significa que…

-Que está destinada a cumplirse, es casi imposible detenerlo una vez que comience-Arthur ya se veía más tranquilo-les ayudaré, no tenemos demasiado tiempo que perder, creo que si logramos frenar todo antes de que el primer sacrificio de los elementales se lleve a cabo… tendríamos una oportunidad de impedir que suceda

-Antes que nada… dime tu precio-el joven de gafas sabía lo que era de conocimiento común: los magos son personas ambiciosas y egoístas, que no moverían un dedo por alguien sin recibir algo a cambio

-Yo no tengo un precio… mi ayuda se las brindaré sin cobrar un centavo

-¡Genial! Otro gran héroe como yo-gritó entusiasmado el espadachín

-No me compares contigo, mocoso… tengo mis razones para querer ayudarlos-el mago fulminó con la mirada al más joven que no pareció afectarle en nada-en fin… ¿tiene ya un plan?

-Algo así… pensaba en reunir aliados y ya sólo me faltan los hermanos Vargas-la desconfianza brillaba en los ojos de Roderich, podía entender que gente como Alfred pudiera tomar el riesgo que la misión suponía sin pago alguno, pero los magos, esa era una historia muy diferente, su padre se lo había advertido antes, claro que ahora no tenía más remedio que confiar, un poco al menos.

-Sé de ellos…-Arthur no dejaba de pensar un montón de cosas que le mantenían visiblemente intranquilo-por ahora lo mejor será ir a descansar para salir mañana temprano, si gustan pueden quedarse en las habitaciones de arriba del bar…

-Suenas más amable y lindo de lo que recordaba-comentó Francis, mismo que no le había quitado la mirada de encima al mago

-Tú no me hables… no se me olvida lo que me han hecho los Bonnefoy –dijo Arthur recordando en especial al abuelo del pervertido que tenía enfrente

La mirada de Arthur indicaba que tenía un gran rencor con Francis, y a éste no parecía importarle mucho; de cualquier forma era poco conveniente que esos dos se pelearan-les pido resuelvan sus diferencias después… ahora creo que aceptaremos tu oferta- Roderich fue el primero en caminar a la entrada del callejón y los otros le siguieron

-¿Qué le hiciste al mago cejón?-preguntó discretamente Gilbert a su amigo rubio

-… Ah~ hace mucho tiempo le robe un beso, y mi bisabuelo hizo lo mismo según me parece-contestó mientras Arthur pasaba enfrente del joven cazador.

Cuando todos estaban fuera del callejón, Roderich mandó llamar a Elizabeta, para presentarle al mago que de ahora en adelante les ayudaría en su misión.

Arthur les explicó que arriba de la taberna tenía tres habitaciones donde podrían dormir. Fue Roderich, como líder, quien repartió el acomodo de todos ellos en esos cuartos, es así que, Francis dormiría con Gilbert y el joven Edelstein compartiría el cuarto con Elizabeta.

-…Así que, Alfred, tú dormirás en el mismo cuarto que Arthur ¿todos de acuerdo?-no es que realmente les estuviera preguntando su opinión, era más bien su forma de asegurarse de que sus órdenes habían quedado claras

No hubo replicas, a pesar de que Gilbert no toleraba que Elizabeta fuera la favorita de su amo y la cuidara tanto sin realmente necesitarlo, porque él mejor que nadie sabía que la quimera era muy capaz de cuidarse sola.

-Bien, ahora… Alfred, ayúdame con algo de equipaje-el espadachín se apresuró a seguir al joven de gafas. El resto de sus compañeros entraron, y el mago sólo le dijo al de ojos azules que lo esperaba en la segunda puerta de la planta alta.

-¿Pasa algo?-cuestionó Alfred apenas se quedó solo con el cazador, ambos dirigiéndose al carruaje que permanecería cerca de la cabelleriza posterior a la taberna

-En realidad sí, quisiera pedirte que mantengas bien vigilado a Arthur-decía mientras el del nuevo Reino subía a la parte trasera del carruaje para así bajar la maleta que el otro necesitaba

-No veo por qué, se ve que es buen tipo

-Alfred, no sabes nada de los magos… ellos son humanos que han dejado de serlo, tienen vidas tan largas que pierden el interés en el mundo que los rodea, sólo preocupándose por sí mismos-Roderich le indicó cual valija necesitaba y pronto el espadachín ya la tenía

-Yo creo que Arthur es bueno… pero si tú lo dices, no me despegaré de él- tras esa pequeña conversación, los dos regresaron al interior de la taberna, pasando de largo hasta unas estrechas escaleras que conducían a la planta alta.

Elizabeta estaba parada fuera, esperando a su amo, y cuando este llegó entro sonriente a la que sería su habitación. Casi de la misma manera, Arthur salió de la puerta que previamente le había indicado al de ojos azules.

-Disculpa…-Roderich llamó al mago-te pido de favor instruyas a Alfred en lo que puedas, como ya te dije el viene del otro lado del océano y no sabe mucho de magia, así que sería bueno si le explicas aquello que no entiende

-Claro, no hay problema-Arthur sonrió, sería como cuidar de un niño, podía ver en esos ojos azules una cierta inocencia que pocos conservan al pasar de los años-siempre que tenga una duda con gusto se la resolveré

-Perfecto, que pasen buena noche-se despidió Roderich entrando en su cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras de sí

Los dos rubios, que ahora estaban solos, hicieron lo propio al entrar a su habitación. Igual que en las otras, no había más que una pequeña mesa, un buró, y la pequeña cama.-Si quieres puedo dormir en el piso-ofreció Alfred mientras el de ojos verdes encendía una vela para iluminar el lugar

-No hace falta-Arthur se quitó la capa, y como si la arrojara al aire, se formó una segunda cama con la prenda

-No dejas de sorprenderme-dijo alegremente el espadachín que comenzaba a despojarse de su armadura- ¿y tu estrella?

-¿Starlight?... le pedí tomara forma de cama para que pudiera dormir Roderich-dijo Arthur recostándose en la cama recién hecha, pensando en que no le interesaba las incomodidades que Francis y Gilbert pudieran pasar al compartir la cama.

-¿Puedes transformar a esa cosita en muchas otras?

-¡No es una cosa! Starlight es mi espíritu familiar-Arthur había comenzado a hablar enfadado, pero al ver la expresión confundida del otro, supo que en verdad no intentaba molestarle, además de que no parecía tener idea de lo que le hablaba-veras… todo mago o hechicero tienen un espíritu que les acompaña, generalmente perteneciente al tipo de magia que éste maneje… en mi caso es un hada del tipo "estrella", que pertenece al elemento luz

-Ah… entonces la cosita es un hada llamada Starlight-una venita saltaba en la frente de Arthur, pero hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano por no decirle todos los insultos que sabía-suena a que eres un héroe

-¿Por qué?-no entendía la relación que ese joven había hecho

-Es obvio, usas magia de luz ¿no?... así que eres un héroe que busca salvar al mundo-aseguró Alfred ya recostado en la cama que le correspondía

-… En la mayoría de los casos tu razonamiento es bueno, pero no seas ingenuo, muchos seres de luz no son tan buenos como parecen-Arthur se acomodó en la cama y apagó la vela

-Intentas hacerme creer que no eres tan buena persona, pero yo sé que sí lo eres

-Cree lo que quieras… pero por tu propio bien no te involucres mucho conmigo

-Que rudo-dijo Alfred fingiendo estar molesto

-Cállate y duérmete…

* * *

><p>-No quiero hacerlo…-casi lloriqueaba el demonio<p>

-Es una orden-recalcó Roderich un poco disgustado con la desobediencia de su sirviente

-Pero… ¿por qué tengo que cambiar de forma?-se continuó quejando el de ojos rojos

-No cabemos todos en el carruaje, y eres el único que puede hacerlo, así que deja de protestar de transfórmate ya en tu forma más compacta

Todos estaban listos para partir, pero claro, ahora que Arthur era parte del equipo, no había manera de que viajaran los cinco chicos en el carruaje conducido por la quimera. Aun con una expresión descontenta, Gilbert procedió a cambiar de forma.

-¿Eso es un pollo?-Alfred miraba a la pequeña ave amarilla que estaba donde momentos antes estuviera el demonio

-¡Tenme más respeto!-habló el pollo que era Gilbert-esta es mi grandiosa forma más pequeña

-Vasta de discusiones, partamos ya-todos los presentes hicieron caso. Gilbert revoloteó hasta posarse en el hombro del joven Edelstein.

El carruaje se puso en marcha, y más rápido de lo que imaginaban ya se encontraban cruzando el camino del bosque circundante a la ciudad portuaria donde el mago vivía-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?-Arthur miraba la vegetación por la ventana, y frente a él, Roderich hacía lo mismo

-Iremos a buscar a Lovino Vargas-le contestó Francis, adelantándose al líder del grupo-y creo yo que después buscaremos a Feliciano

-Ese par no trae más que problemas… pero reconozco que sus habilidades son útiles-el mago pareció ver algo, porque había fruncido el ceño. El de ojos verdes pareció mandar a la estrella, que flotaba junto a él, a algún punto del bosque

-¿Qué pasa?-Roderich no había perdido detalle de las acciones del mago

-Puede que tengamos compañía-Arthur cerró los ojos, sólo para terminar esbozando una media sonrisa-ya decía yo…-y entonces el carruaje se detuvo

Elizabeta había detenido el trote de los caballos, y es que frente a ellos, obstruyendo el camino, había un gigante ente del bosque. El troll(1) era verde como el mismo bosque, con una apariencia calmada, pero sin dejar de ser arriesgado meterse con él.

Los ocupantes del carruaje bajaron para ver lo que pasaba, encontrándose con otras seis personas además del troll-Son ellos, Sadiq y sus aliados-dijo Elizabeta posicionándose junto a Roderich de un elegante salto

En frente al majestuoso ente, seis figuras permanecían de pie, siendo fácilmente reconocido Sadiq, parado en medio del camino-Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Roderich Edelstein

-Lamento no poder decir que me da gusto encontrarnos de nuevo-el de gafas estaba dispuesto a encarar al sujeto enmascarado, pero Arthur se adelantó unos cuantos pasos

-Hola, Lukas-saludó amistosamente el mago

De entre los extraños, un joven de estatura media y con una túnica cubriéndole por completo, sólo dejando a la vista la mitad de su rostro; correspondió con una pequeña sonrisa-Hola, Arthur… -se quitó la capucha revelando un corto cabello rubio, del cual parecía flotar ajeno un mechón enroscado- esperaba que pudieras unírtenos

-Lo siento, han llegado tarde para eso… además, será más entretenido para nosotros estar en bandos opuestos-Arthur hablaba con una familiaridad tal, que parecía que fuera un muy buen amigo suyo

-Eso parece… una lástima de cualquier forma-aseguró soltando un pequeño suspiro, luego miró a su líder con su par de pupilas azules, esperando sus palabras

-Bueno, también lamento que no seas uno de mis camaradas-dijo Sadiq haciendo ademanes que compensaban el que su cara estuviera tras su inseparable mascara-aun así, permíteme ofrecerte un lugar en mi equipo, cuando gustes serás bien recibido

-Aprecio la oferta, pero la declino-Arthur endureció su expresión al dirigirse al enmascarado

-Si eso era todo lo que pretendías… te pido nos dejes pasar-Roderich sabía que no sería tan fácil

-Eso no… ¿Crees que no sé lo que haces?-con un movimiento de la mano de Sadiq, los que le acompañaban parecieron ponerse en posición para atacar en cualquier momento-intentas detenerme, ahora veamos si puedes-dicho eso, él mismo sacó su espada turca(2) y sus compañeros le siguieron lanzándose al ataque.

No quedándoles ninguna opción más que pelear, Roderich y compañía hicieron lo propio, enfrascándose en la primera batalla entre esos dos grupos opuestos.

- Par Dieu, no esperaba encontrar a un honorable soldado del Sagrado Reino de Oriente-Francis tenía como oponente a un delgado y pequeño joven, de elegantes atuendos de dicho reino, además de portar una reluciente katana que rápidamente chocó contra el sable del estafador

-Si aprecia su vida no peleará conmigo-habló el joven de cabellera negra-mi nombre es Kiku Honda, soy un samurái de primera clase, y no dudaré en matarlo si es necesario

Francis no dijo nada más, necesitaba concentrarse en la pelea, o la amenaza se haría verdad. El de cabellos largos era bueno con su arma, siempre lo había sido, pero tenía tanto tiempo sin usar esa habilidad que temía haber perdido su destreza en batalla.

Por otra parte, Alfred, con ese arrojo que le caracteriza, buscó pelear con el que consideró el tipo más desafiante entre ellos, y ese era un rubio alto cuya arma era un gran hacha labrys. No hubo palabras entre los dos, se veía que ambos ansiaban el encuentro ante todo, así que no tardaron en volar chispas del choque de los metales de sus respectivas armas. El espadachín estaba gratamente sorprendido, el mercenario con el que peleaba tenía una gran agilidad a pesar de su tamaño y arma.

-Nada mal, pequeñín-dijo aquel rubio mercenario

-Lo mismo digo, grandulón-Alfred sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que presumiría de haber vencido a ese hombre

Gilbert tardó un poco en reaccionar, porque estaba en su forma más inofensiva. Pero apenas volvió a ser el joven de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos, buscó un oponente digno de su grandeza. Miró a su alrededor, viendo a sus compañeros peleando, para terminar encontrando al único oponente posible.

-¡HA! Pobre sujeto, te ha tocado el reto de vencer al grandioso yo-Gilbert hizo aparecer una espada negra entre sus manos-¿qué? Tienes tanto miedo que ni siquiera sacarás tu arma

-¿Miedo…? Yo no conozco el miedo, da-era una voz tan calmada que sin duda asustaría a cualquiera. Ese hombre era alto, con vestimentas del Sagrado Reino, pero mucho más abrigadoras que las del joven samurái. A cada paso que daba, el suelo bajo sus pies se congelaba, y se podía percibir una corriente de gélido aire a su alrededor

-¿Q-Qué carajos eres?-Gilbert reía nervioso, ese tipo no era normal, incluso podía sentir un aura tan oscura como la propia

-¿Has oído hablar de los titanes de hielo?-el demonio palideció al oírlo, y luego de eso, el sujeto sacó lo que parecía ser una lanza-espero que grites mucho…

Al mismo tiempo, Roderich sostenía un duelo con Sadiq, y Elizabeta con un joven de expresión fría que le estaba causando muchos problemas, ya que la especialidad de la chica quimera era la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, y éste no le dejaba acercarse usando un frailecillo, que perecía ser su espíritu familiar.

-Veo que tienes un joven aprendiz-decía a Arthur, que en medio de todo aquello, permanecía estático al igual que Lukas

-Sí, es muy talentoso-el hechicero volvió a poner su rostro inexpresivo-ha llegado el momento de que peleemos una vez más-ahora levantó una de sus manos repletas de anillos, dándole la orden a su troll de que avanzara estremeciendo la tierra

-Siempre es un gusto pelear contigo-Arthur hizo aparecer su báculo y con él, lanzó un conjuro sobre Starlight, haciendo crecer al hada tanto como para igualar las dimensiones del otro espíritu familiar

Durante unos minutos las cosas no cambiaron mucho, todos eran tenaces adversarios, no retrocediendo ni un solo paso. Por una parte Roderich estaba complacido, el equipo que había reunido era más que bueno, estaban al nivel del enemigo y eso era grato para él como líder.

-Lukas… tú sabes que nosotros podríamos sostener esta batalla por días, incluso semanas-habló Arthur al cabo de unos minutos más, en los cuales sus familiares forcejeaban intentando echar para atrás al otro. Así mismo, el mago se encontraba lanzando un rayo de luz que era repelido con un círculo mágico de un anillo del hechicero-pero nuestros compañeros comenzaran a caer pronto…

-Sé a dónde quieres llegar, debemos detener todo esto, al menos por ahora-Lukas bajó las manos, desactivando su anillo después de ver que Arthur hacía lo mismo al cesar su ataque.

Ahora, mago y hechicero extendieron sus manos, pero no para continuar atacándose. Arthur recitaba un antiguo conjuro que pronto se manifestó como un aura verdosa a su alrededor. Lukas también concentraba su magia, pero él lo hacía sobre un brazalete de los muchos que trajera en cada brazo; en el trozo de metal, la inscripción mágica brillaba cada vez con más intensidad.

-Nos veremos pronto, Arthur

-Así será, Lukas…-apenas se despidieron, todos desaparecieron del lugar

Desconcertados, ahora se encontraban en el interior de la descuidada mansión de los Bonnefoy.

-¿C-Cómo llegamos aquí?-Francis aún tenía la respiración agitada y empuñaba el sable

-Lo lamento, no podía permitir que continuáramos así-Arthur tranquilamente se paró en medio del salón en donde estaban ahora-si dejaba transcurrir más esa batalla, íbamos a perder a algunos miembros del equipo

-… Estoy de acuerdo-Roderich acomodaba sus gafas tras guardar su espada-buena decisión, Arthur

-¡Oye! Yo estaba por derrotar a ese tipo-Alfred se quejaba guardando su espada, pero lo cierto es que se veía bastante herido, tenía un horrible corte en su hombro izquierdo, además de lucir agotado

-¡Claro que no, tonto! De haberte dejado, Simon te habría matado-Arthur caminó fastidiado hasta el espadachín- …así que sé agradecido y quédate quieto, voy a curar tus heridas.

Uno a uno, pasaron a que Arthur les curara sus heridas y restaurara sus energías-no sabía que los magos pudieran hacer eso-decía Alfred mientras el de ojos verdes terminaba de aliviar a Francis. Para sanar a sus compañeros, Arthur emanaba una luz dorada de las palmas de sus manos.

-No muchos pueden… aunque sería más correcto decir que nadie más, Lukas y yo somos los únicos que quedamos después de tantos años

-Es verdad… quiero saber que hay entre ustedes-el de cabello más oscuro no había olvidado como se habían hablado esos dos

-Somos conocidos, y como no serlo, soy el último mago y él el último hechicero, pero me alegra ver que tiene un aprendiz-Arthur hablaba melancólico al respecto

-¿Hay diferencia?-Alfred preguntó aun con una mueca inconforme por lo sucedido con su duelo

-Claro que la hay, los magos usamos la magia a través de nuestro cuerpo, y los hechiceros por medio de círculos, pentagramas y pociones-Arthur se levantó, pero parecía que estaba por caer de nuevo en el sofá donde estuviera sentado-… he ocupado demasiada de mi magia-Starlight flotaba junto a él, preocupada por su repentina falta de energía

-Todos necesitamos descansar, mañana reanudaremos nuestro viaje

* * *

><p>-Me alegra tener a alguien tan eficiente conmigo-Sadiq, y todos sus compañeros, estaban en un lúgubre castillo, que era su guarida-en verdad, excelente trabajo al sacarnos de ahí, Lukas<p>

-¡Ese es mi Lukas!-decía el mercenario abrazando al hechicero

-Basta, Simon…-y al siguiente instante, el troll mandó a volar al mercenario

-Maestro-decía el más joven de todos ellos-¿escapar era lo correcto?

Lukas le sonrió-con el tiempo aprenderás a saber retirarte, "vive hoy para luchar mañana", Egill

-Sí, maestro… ¡ah! una pregunta más-dijo Egill-¿debemos considerar al mago como un enemigo peligroso?

-Arthur es más poderoso de lo que aparenta, sería muy bueno si pudiera enseñarte lo que él sabe, después de todo, él no es un simple mago, también es en parte hechicero

-Yo más bien espero que se nos una-Sadiq estaba sentado en una especie de trono

-No necesitamos a nadie más, da

-Iván, eres muy fuerte, tus habilidades de hielo son únicas en estos tiempos… pero debes aprender que la victoria es más deliciosa cuando tienes todas las de ganar… y por eso juro que ese mago trabajará para mi

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hola… sé que tocaba oneshot el fin de semana, pero me distraje mortalmente viendo varias películas, lo bueno es que por eso tengo ideas nuevas para fics

En compensación les traigo este cap de Spirits. Ahora ya sabemos lo que Sadiq quiere hacer exactamente, y además Arthur resulta ser muy valioso, ya ven, hasta Sadiq lo desea en su grupo

Pensaba meter a Lovino desde este cap, pero mejor dejémosle todo el siguiente a este tsundere.

**Próximo Capítulo:** _En los verdes campos_

Nuestros amigos al fin encuentran a Lovino, este se encuentra holgazaneando en un sembradío de tomates, pero no está sólo, está bajo la protección de Antonio, un joven trabajador y entusiasta, buen amigo de Gilbert y Francis. Pero el castaño del rulo no quiere cooperar, a menos que lo reúnan con su hermano ¿Arthur podrá encontrar a Feliciano?

Dejen reviews por fa! :D


End file.
